


You Were Meant For Me

by 17_verse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_verse/pseuds/17_verse
Summary: 'Dreams last so long, even after you're gone.'You Were Meant For Me, Jewel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You Were Meant For Me

**Author's Note:**

> _To one of the sweetest souls I've ever met, K._  
>  -N

Wonwoo had been trying to build a plastic toy figure in their study room for awhile now. He was slumped in their wooden low rise table, legs crossed, glasses nearly falling, as he kept piecing together the plastic parts only to have them fall apart. He drops everything in frustration and sighs deeply.

The door opens and Mingyu comes in. He was wearing a white tee, navy shorts, and his black hair soft. Wonwoo looks up. Mingyu does not get cold easily like he was. Wonwoo was wearing his favorite yellow sweater and track pants in the mildly cold weather. He goes back to assembling everything again. Piece by piece as it was said in the manual.

“You’ve been here for hours now. You haven’t eaten lunch yet.” Mingyu said worriedly as he sat beside Wonwoo.

“I’m not hungry.” Wonwoo answered curtly without looking at Mingyu and picked up the parts again.

“You’ve been avoiding me... is there something wrong?” Mingyu asks in time for the pieces to fall apart again. Wonwoo slams his right hand on the wooden table and looks out the window, away from Mingyu. 

Mingyu picks up the parts Wonwoo was working on and silently puts them together. It was quiet with only the soft thumping of the rain that began to fall, the ticking of the clock and their breaths mingling together can be heard.

“You usually don’t like these kinds of things. You should have called me for help. Let’s eat.” Mingyu says as he places the toy figure perfectly assembled on the table. It doesn’t fall apart. Wonwoo does not respond.

“Hyung… Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu reaches out to Wonwoo. Wonwoo takes off his glasses and wipes off his tears with that yellow sweater paws of his. He had been silently crying the moment Mingyu picked up the pieces he was trying so hard to make by himself.

“Hyung.” Mingyu gently grabs Wonwoo’s shoulder and turns him towards him. Wonwoo had his head down. “Hyung.” Mingyu wipes Wonwoo’s tears and cups his face. Wonwoo finally looks in his eyes. Without a word, Wonwoo pulls him in a tight hug and starts crying.

“Hyung… don’t cry.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I’m not leaving… I’m staying with you.”

 _Lies_. Wonwoo sobs harder. Mingyu was dying. They were running out of time. 

Wonwoo had been trying to do things on his own, avoiding asking Mingyu for help as much as he could. He tried. But everything seems to fall short despite his best efforts. Mingyu was always there for Wonwoo whenever things went wrong. Mingyu was always there.

“I’m always with you hyung.” Mingyu hugs Wonwoo tighter and places a soft kiss on the other’s neck. “Always.”

Wonwoo wakes up and grabs his glasses from a stand Mingyu put up for him. _“Don’t place them there. It will get crushed in your sleep. Place them here instead.”_

He stretches a little and gets up from the bed and goes over to the bathroom.

 _“Don’t hold the toothpaste in the middle! Start at the end!”_ He chuckles as he brushes his teeth.

He takes a quick shower. Wonwoo hated Mondays as he wore his loafers. He checks himself in front of the mirror, navy blue dress shirt and cream coloured slacks. Deeming everything is in order, he picks up the yellow clip-on tie on top of his dresser and heads over to the kitchen downstairs.

He glanced at the wall clock that greeted him as soon as he entered the kitchen. He hesitates. 

_“If you’re really in a hurry, there’s bread and cereals in the fridge. Don’t leave without eating!”_ He heads over to the fridge and grabs the loaf of sliced bread, strawberry jam and a butter knife from the counter.

He barely locked the front door as he picked up his coat and his leather messenger bag and headed over to his car.

It’s been years.

_“I’m always with you hyung.”_

Their home was filled with notes Mingyu left for Wonwoo. Simple reminders and words of affirmation. 

Wonwoo still remembers the way Mingyu had forced him to stay over at Soonyoung and Jihoon's house for a week. When he came home, Mingyu toured him around their house, showing and reading all the notes to him, punctuation marks included.

He was trying his best to stop his tears from falling as they went about but helplessly failed when they reached the last room, their bedroom. 

There was a frame on their bedside table, 'Good morning sunshine, I love you.' in Mingyu's handwriting. Mingyu had pulled him close, hugged him tight and then whispered those words against his hair.

Two weeks later Mingyu was gone.

He almost sold the house. Everything was just too painful with all the reminders scattered everywhere. Wherever he looked there were traces of him.

 _Almost._ Everything was still vivid, almost like it was just yesterday. He had just called Chan over, a realtor by profession and a very close friend. The younger left after telling him to think about it some more. Chan was the one who helped them find the house.

Too overwhelmed before, Wonwoo just realized that Mingyu did not bring them to their study room. There were no notes there, barely any hint of memories, just a framed photo of theirs on Wonwoo's desk. Wonwoo stayed there when he wanted to be alone and Mingyu was more than aware of it.

He went over to his bookshelf and picked up his favorite book, an envelope falling as he opened it. All thoughts of selling the house leaving as he read every word.

He gave it another week. Some days it works. Some days it was too much and so he ran to their study room.

It gets better. Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, months turn into years and before he knew it, it's the third spring without Mingyu.

He still misses him every day.

  
  


_"Good morning sunshine. I love you."_

_"I'm sorry I took so long. I've missed you."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
